


Good Vibratons

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Orgasm, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Cas screwing you with a vibrator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibratons

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/80010783726/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/) owns the gif, I don't  
> All mistakes are my own.

You, Sam, and Dean got back to the bunker, worn out.

“God.” Dean groaned. “I didn’t think that there would be so many vampires in the coven.”

“At least we ganked them.” You say tiredly. What you would give to take a nap. “I’m gonna try to get some rest.” You cut away from the two Winchesters and walk into your room only to see Cas waiting there. “Cas! Hey, what are you doing in my room?” You ask, watching the angel stand awkwardly, his hands behind his back.

“I sensed your arrival, so I was hoping…wishing…” He trailed off, a little awkwardly. “…but you seem tired…”

You smile, knowing what he was trying to say. The two of you have been having a sort of on again/off again relationship.

You shut the door, locking it, and walk closer to Cas.

“I think I can stay awake long enough for you, Cas.” You say, placing a soft kiss to his lips. You crawl on the bed, turning back to Cas when you get to the head of the bed, and flash a flirty smile, slowly unbuttoning the flannel you’re wearing.

He watched, almost mesmerized as you remove the rest of your clothing and drop it to the floor. “Well, Cas? What are you waiting for?” You give him a wink, and watch with amusement as he becomes slightly flustered.

He walked over to you, still keeping his hands behind his back, while his eyes trailed up and down your body.

When he moved on the bed, he revealed why he was keeping his hands behind him. He was holding a dark purple vibrator in his hand.

You felt your arousal spike up as Cas placed the vibrator on the bed, taking his coat off, and rolling his sleeves up.

Cas pushed your legs up and spread them out, revealing everything and he smiled, grabbing the vibrator.

He pressed it to your clit and he turned it on, the vibrations sending wave after wave of pleasure through you, and your breath hitched, the urge to orgasm growing in you.

“Oh, god, Cas.” You moan out as Cas started to rub slow circles with the vibrator. You knew that you were completely wet down below and you moaned as Cas trailed the vibrator slowly downwards and pressed in at the entrance to your pussy. Your hips moved forward, causing the tip of the vibrator to slide in, and you whimpered, feeling close to your orgasm.

“Do you wish me to fuck you with this vibrator?” Cas whispered, eyes blown wide. His gruff voice seemed gruffer, if that was possible and it only made you even wetter.

“Yes. Fuck, yes, Cas.” You moan, spreading your legs as far as you could, giving Cas as much room as you could. Cas gave a dirty smile and the vibrator slowly started to slide inside you, the way slicked from your wetness.

Feeling the vibrations on you was one thing, but _inside you?_ Oh god, you were forcing yourself to hold your orgasm back.

Cas slowly started fucking the vibrator in and out, twisting it every now and then, making you moan loudly.

“You look so debauched for me, Y/N.” Cas murmured. “Do you feel that way? Do you feel debauched?” Cas asked.

“ _Fuck!_ ” You cry loudly. Cas gave a small chuckle, knowing his answer. “Faster. Go faster, Cas.”

Without saying anything, Cas started fucking the vibrator faster into you, and you cry out in pure pleasure.

“Cas…oh, fuck, Cas. I’m gonna come. Fuck, gonna come. Cas! _Cas!_ ” You howl out, as you come, back arching, legs trembling. Your eyes fluttered shut and your mouth dropped open, the area where you were laying becoming soaked from your juices.

Cas gave a few more twists with the vibrator, making you moan again, before he pulled it slowly out and turned it off.

He leaned down to kiss you softly on the lips. “I’ll change your sheets. Then you can get some sleep, Y/N.”

Within the blink of an eye, your sheets became fresh, and Cas tucked you in.

“Sleep well.” He murmured. “We can have some more fun later.”


End file.
